Light of Helios
The are one of the most elite Military Orders in the Sangheili civilization, dedicated to the protection of the most famous and respected individuals in the Republic. History Formation being personally drafted by the Fell Emperor 'Morev 700 years prior to contact with the Prophets. The order was a elite fighting force, drafted from his best warriors and made to be unassuming and highly loyal. When the Emperor's palace was stormed by rebels, aiming to liberate the planet and bring forth a meritocratic democracy, the guards, in their pearl white armour, stood guard at his palace gates, the thirteen of them holding the palace doors for almost three hours against tides of warriors before falling, with a few of them being captured in the process. The Emperor was defeated and the first Council was born. The rebellion leader, now High Councillor, Col 'Jarek, gave the surviving guards a choice. End their own lives honourably with ritual suicide, or become his body guards, protecting the future of a democratic and free Sangheilos. One guard committed suicide, while the other two pledged themselves to 'Jarek. Later that year, when 'Jarek's Keep was attacked by a hundred assassins sent by a rival Kaidon, the guards stood firm, slewing all of them with 'Jarek. Later, at the council meeting, 'Jarek decreed they to by the light of all Sanghelios and put forth a council order to have them forged into a official Military Order. The Light of Helios order was formed shortly thereafter. Recent Years Role Unlike other orders, who accept volunteers, or hand pick distinguished or pious individuals, the Light of Helios approach a individual they see fit to be protected. Such people may be prominent politicians, such as the High Councillor, or Councillors who have been subjected to numerous assassination attempts, or high officers, such as Marshals or officers who have distinguished themselves in the field of battle. Numbers vary on the risk and notoriety of the subject. For example, Imperator Thel 'Vadam has a retinue of almost 30 warriors while the Councillor Vugi 'Bragi, a retired Marshall, has a guard of six. Guards are expected to remain with their charge until he dismisses them, the threat has passed (in both cases the guard is usually diminished to a smaller detail), the Guard reaches mandatory retirement or their charge dies, while under their care. In that case, the surviving guards from the security detail are expected to either commit ritual suicide in dishonour, or avenge their fallen master in a crusade. If the charge has died from natural causes, or the crusade is completed, perhaps before it even began, or when they are retired from the guard detail, they guardsman has a choice. He may leave the order, or return to the Monastery, to await a new mission and train newer recruits. Guardsmen are expected to be masters of all forms of combat and die before allowing their charge to come to harm. Recruitment The Lights of Helios do not accept recruits or have recruitment drives. Instead, they approach you. They are often sent recommendations from officers, of warriors they have served with who are steadfast and loyal without question. Seeking out these individuals, the Lights offer them a opportunity to become a knight in their order. Some accept, but not all can pass their rigorous training. Those selected undergo rigorous training at the Monastery of Undying Light high in the Black Peaks which lasts for seven months. This gruelling training shapes them into knights, renowned for being steadfast under fire and dying before risking their charge. The training focuses on their use of the deadly Energy Spear, a weapon only used by their order. They are trained in the art of guarding their subject, such as securing his person and home, guarding him while travelling, screening crowds, scanning for assassins or devices for assassination, and defeating assassins at both range and up close. They are conditioned to throw themselves in front of their charge, if necessary, and fight to the death to protect him. They are expected to be masters of a wide range of weapons, and even be skilled at driving and piloting the vehicles used to transport their charge. Those that pass the training are assigned to a guard detail, serving under a Arch Knight, usually assigned as leaders of the guard detail. Equipment Once they pass their training, a warrior is issued his armour, which is a heavily reinforced and well armoured Combat Harness, with heavily upgraded armour, designed for close quarters, agile combat, heavy shielding, fully sealed against the elements and with high power integrated combat systems, such as night vision and high power communication gear. While the armour is unique, it isn't particularly flashy, unlike Honour Guards, allowing Knights to blend more easily, and be less visible to foes who dare to pray on their charge. They are all trained with Type-7 Energy Weapon/Spear, and while they all carry one, they usually keep it folded and hidden. Most carry Plasma Rifles or Plasma Repeaters, though in the protection of high-importance individuals, they use more deadly weapons such as the Carbine, or Concussion Rifle.